


Mr. and Mrs. Hale

by nijahrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Draeden, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijahrose/pseuds/nijahrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could've handled it with out you bugging out." She complained.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I wanted to know who wants my wife dead." He said sarcastically slipping on his jacket while putting his gun in his waistband making sure his jacket covered it before buttoning it up.</p><p>Braeden just sighed before fixing her dress after strapping a knife under it.</p><p>"We're a team, remember?" Derek asked walking over to her and tilting her head up to him.</p><p>"How can I forget?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't say" He wheezed out licking blood off his teeth.
> 
> Braeden shook him a little and put the gun deeper into his head.
> 
> "I'm gonna ask again." Derek said deathly calm. "Who sent you to kill my wife?"
> 
> "I can't say." He wheezed out again.

Derek sat watching Braeden cleaning her favorite gun by the vanity of the hotel room they were staying in. 

She was wrapped in a black off the shoulder dress and her neck was laced in pearls and diamond ring adorned the finger on her left hand.

He, himself was shining his black shoes as his tie hung around his shoulders.

 

Today was September 17, 2014 and the time was 7:30 p.m. , the Beacon Hills founder banquet was tonight and Derek was one of the most important guests.

But that wasn't the reason he and his wife were attending the 'special' engagement.

Deucalion, or The Duke, was rumored to be near with some of his workers from the notorious assassin network, The Alphas.

The ball was the perfect outlet.

 

"You excited?" Braeden asked her husband from the vanity while putting down her clean gun and picking up her favorite miniature one and loading it.

Derek just grunted before slipped on his shoes, "Why would I be? Being honored by the town that ruined my life while The Duke and his workers are still out there." He then stood up to walk to the mirror to fix his tie.

Braeden just sighed before sitting down her gun and walking to stand next to him. "It'll be fine, Derek." She insisted while taking the tie from his hands and knotting it for him.

Derek looked down at his wife and raised an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?" He questioned.

"When am I never sure?"

Derek just squared his shoulders and smirked, "I can think of a few times."

 

"That's funny because I can't think of one." She mocked as he grinned at her.

 

A knock sounded through the room and Braeden went to see who was at the door.

Derek just sat on the bed and watched her open the door to see a young man about twenty, "Are you Mrs. Hale?'' He asked Braeden.

She straightened up a little before sneaking a quick glance at Derek, warning him to stay alert, and he quickly obliged.

He silently stood up grabbing a gun that was laying on the bed and carefully moved so he was in the shadows of the room.

 

"What's it to you?" She replied.

The boy just smiled before putting out his hand for her to shake, "Quincy Lawrence." He said before he put down the hand she didn't shake.

He then stepped close enough so he could peer around the hotel room.

"Can I help you with something?" She snapped, clearly frustrated by this boy's audacity.

"Where's your husband Mrs. Hale?" He questioned.

 

Braeden was getting really fed up now, she tapped her fingers twice on the door signaling him not to do anything until her mark.

Derek did as told and waited until she gave the word.

"I'm going to ask you again. What's, it, to , you?" She replied through gritted teeth.

The put his hand on the door frame and glared at her.

 

"You have a bounty on your head Mrs. Hale, " was all he said before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the center of her head.

"Now!" Braeden quickly shouted as she kneed Quincy in his crotch.

 

Quincy doubled over in pain as Derek came out to make his appearance, his gun was ready but Quincy got up despite his pain.

Braeden thought fast by raising a heel clad foot and kicking him straight in the face.

Quincy dropped his gun and clutched his face in pain.

Taking the advantage Braeden quickly grabbed the gun before sliding to where he was on the floor and wrapping an arm around his neck and hefting him up off the floor then

placing his fallen weapon to the side of his right temple, while Derek stood in front of them with his gun aiming at Quincy's heart and a scowl present on his face.

 

"Who sent you?" Derek questioned, to say he was pissed was an understatement.  He wanted nothing more but to empty his gun into this boy's heart, but Braeden had a bounty onher head and he couldn't have been more than twenty and he and Braeden made a pact a long time ago not to kill anyone under twenty-five unless it's absolutely necessary.

It was mostly for Derek, but he didn't have time to dwell on that.

 

"I can't say" He wheezed out licking blood off his teeth.

Braeden shook him a little and put the gun deeper into his head.

"I'm gonna ask again." Derek said deathly calm. "Who sent you to kill my wife?"

"I can't say." He wheezed out again.

 

Derek inhaled some air then exhaled and glared  before knocking over the nearest table in rage and walking up to the boy and moving Braeden's arm before grabbing the side of

his face and placing the gun under his chin, "WHO PUT A FUCKING BOUNTY ON HER DAMN HEAD!" He yelled in frustration.

"Derek" Braeden warned but his ears were ringing.

"The Alphas!" The boy cried, tears glistening in his eyes, "They know your close and they want the both of you. D-Deucalion wants you alive and he wants her dead." He cried.

Derek nodded his head, _almost_ feeling bad about making this boy cry. "Tell Deucalion we're going to find him. Tell him there will be a cold day in Hell before he touches a hair on

Braeden's head, or in any way, shape, or form, he can get me to be one of them." He ordered before pushing the red faced boy out the door.

 

Derek then turned to see two eyes glaring at him, "What?" He questioned.

"What the hell is wrong with you and this protective, bullshit?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

 _She can't be serious_ , he thought. "Excuse me?"

"I could've handled it with out you bugging out." She complained.

 

"I'm sorry I wanted to know who wants my wife dead." He said sarcastically slipping on his jacket while putting his gun in his waistband making sure his jacket covered it before buttoning it up.

Braeden just sighed before fixing her dress after strapping a knife under it.

"We're a team, remember?" Derek asked walking over to her and tilting her head up to him.

"How can I forget?"

 

Derek chuckled before grabbing her jacket and opening the hotel door, "Ladies first."

Braeden smirked before walking out the door with Derek following.

"You ready to find The Duke?" She asked walking to the elevators.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Derek responded.

 

 


	2. Hales and Argents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well if it isn't our good friends." A voice drawled out.
> 
> Braeden's hand went to the bottom of her dress while Derek's hand went to the waistband of his pants.
> 
> "Not in public." The voice said.
> 
> The two couples slowly turned around and saw the wicked grin of the girl in front of them.

Braeden had money before Derek Hale was even a thought in her brain. She worked with the Calaveras, she participated in the army with her fellow colleagues, Jordan Parrish and Marin Morrell. Hell, she even worked for Deucalion for a brief moment in time, to be honest she didn't even regret it, it helped her meet Derek.

She then saved up about 5 million after a five years before working for M.I.I., which was almost like 'The Alphas'.

And to top everything off she was trained by the top two agents America has ever seen; Chris and Victoria Argent.  To be quite honest with you, they were the reason she shied away from Derek at the beginning, or just the Argents in general.

Derek was a Hale, like she now was with the evidence of her ring, and Chris and Victoria were Argents.

You see, these two families were the founders of Beacon Hills and two of the richest, self-made businessmen, hitmen, assassins, and of course spies; The sophisticated Argents and The regal Hales.

 That's all it's ever been until Derek got his dick wet in Kate Argent's vagina.

His family was burnt to the ground all because Kate was a jealous bitch, and get this, she's missing now, that's how Derek got his head deep in the business.

Braeden on the other hand got into everything when she was about fourteen. She lived in a normal middle-class family, with her younger sister who she most absolutely adored, and her parents. She comes home from school one day and she sees her eleven year old little sister, Jasmine, sprawled on the floor with blood covering her body and a gash going across her wrist. Then she sees her parents, her parents were laying on the ground too, and she could see their hearts lying next to them.

 Braeden was mortified. That's when she saw a flash of blonde hair and green eyes. A women who had to be in her early twenties made herself visible, she was tall and slender and she had on some black combat boots and a leather jacket with the best poker face she'd ever seen.

The lady then pointed to her watch, "I don't have enough time, Braeden, is it?"

 Braeden was in so much shock that she couldn't process what was happening, "How do you know my name!" She cried, "What did you do to them!" She whimpered.

Braeden was so scared she didn't know what to do.

"I was looking at some pictures, and I stumbled upon your name. I don't kill everyone in the house, you know?" She said laughing.

She was fucking laughing at her and her dead family.

Braeden was young then and didn't know how to respond.

"I'll let you grieve sweetie but I've got to run." She said before waving goodbye, a ring glistening in the sunlight, before she jumped out the nearest window.

The day after that was when she met the Argent's, they were about twenty when they entered the house, the girl had long reddish hair with startling wide blue eyes and the boy next to her was a little taller than her and had pretty greyish eyes.

They both had composed stances and looked around the house at all the blood that covered the wall and the floor. That's what Braeden remembered most about the first time she met them.  They came in like they seen stuff like this plenty of times before.

After a while they're cool gazes landed on her.

The girl looked her over and the boy's eyes softened.

They walked over to her in their suits and tried for smiles, "What's your name sweetie?" the boy asked crouching down in front of her while the girl just watched perplexed.

Braeden just stared at him unable to say anything, how could she?

Noticing her hesitation he stuck out his hand, "My name is Chris and this is Victoria.'' He said turning his head slightly to indicate he was talking about the redhead.

"Braeden" She quietly murmured.

"Braeden" He grinned, "Pretty name for a pretty girl"

This caused Victoria to smile. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise."

Braeden just nodded, that's all she would take for now.

 

"Braeden" Derek's voice called snapping her out of her stupor.

Braeden looked to her husband before looking out the window of the limo they were riding in.

A tall banquet hall towered over them as well-dressed men and women walked in hand in hand.

 "Let's get this over with." She mumbled.

Derek gave a humorless laugh before getting out of the car. He then walked around to Braeden's door before opening it for her and holding out his hands for her to take.

"Shall we, my angel?'' He asked as she grabbed his hands gently.

 

Braeden just grinned as she got out of the car.

Derek then bowed slightly before leading her into the building.

It was a quiet buzzing of voices as they entered the hall. Braeden didn't recognize not one face here until she spotted, Allison Argent and Scott McCall.

Braeden always felt a little protective over her because she was Chris's and Victoria's daughter and her goddaughter. Derek on the other hand merely tolerated her despite the fact she

tried to kill him, only because of two people; his wife and Scott McCall.

Scott McCall is like Derek's little prodigy. When Scott was only sixteen Derek took him under his wing even though Scott hated his guts at the time, but as years went by Scott became

the youngest head of TAI of course with his fiancé by his side.

"Scott McCall and Allison Argent." Braeden's voice rung through the crowd.

 

The couple looked towards them and smiled as they saw who it was.

They quickly made their way over to the couple. "Derek, Braeden, I was sure you weren't going to show up." Scott said as he shook Derek's hand while Allison and Braeden hugged.

Derek just shrugged before putting an arm around the back of Braeden's shoulders, "Rumors are what brought us here and what's keeping us here." He replied.

"The usual" Braeden said nonchalantly. "Stilinski and Martin dropping by?" She added.

''From what I heard." Scott said.

 

"Tell us about your new workers I've been hearing about." Derek said.

Braeden noticed Scott's eyes darken as he looked to Allison and back to them, "Well I know Scott has two new recruits, Dunbar and Yukimura" Allison said.

Scott cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah and Caleb Sharman.They're all very loyal thus far, but time will tell."

 

Allison grinned at him before nodding, "How's Boyd and Reyes, when are they getting married?" She asked.

Braeden grinned as her husband held her tighter, "They're on vacation actually." Derek informed them.

Reyes and Boyd had been working for Derek for sometime after his family died.

 

They had met him almost the same way Braeden had met the Argents, Erica Reyes was put in a psychiatric ward when she was sixteen due to bullying and was on constant watch for suicide, so when Dr. Deaton called him in one day, Derek fell in love with the thought of not being alone anymore, so for the first time in the history of the Hale family, Derek took her in and trained her, over time she became one of the most confident people he has ever met, next to his dearest wife of course.

Boyd on the other hand was at the crime scene of his missing sister, Alicia. It was no secret this boy blamed the whole thing on himself so Derek kind of stayed in Beacon Hills with

him despite all the bad memories and mentored him because he could relate to loosing a sister he loved.

 "Well if it isn't our good friends." A voice drawled out.

Braeden's hand went to the bottom of her dress while Derek's hand went to the waistband of his pants.

"Not in public." The voice said.

The two couples slowly turned around and saw the wicked grin of the girl in front of them.

 

Kali.


	3. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next thing he remembered was her smiling her perfect smile before everything seemed to go in slow motion.  
> He saw Kali smirk before mouthing her famous catch phrase before bodies dropped. Boom.
> 
> Derek's eyes widened before he looked to Braeden and quickly pushed her down, shielding her body with his.  
> The sound of gun ammo running dry and panic filled the air.

It was his chance.

Attack Kali, get her to talk, then you've got Deucalion, if anyone would know where he was it would be her.

Alas, they were out in public and too many people were watching.

 

"I'll be the first to congratulate you on this glorious day." Kali said extending a hand out for Derek to shake.

Kali was in a dark red dress and her hair was pin straight.

"Stay away from my husband you fucking bitch." Braeden hissed.

Kali drew her hand back and put it up in surrender, "Ok, no congratulations then."

 

"What do you want Kali?" Scott asked calmly.

Kali regarded him for a moment before smiling at him and Derek, "It's not what I want, it's what Deucalion wants." She said seriously.

"Tell him there is no way in hell he's getting Scott or Derek." Braeden snarled, "Didn't you get the message from your little assassin?"

Kali looked to her in confusion, "I can't say that I have."

 

That's when the patting of the microphone caught everyone's attention. Braeden gave Kali one last look before turning her attention to the podium. The sheriff was at the stand and he began a little speech about Beacon Hills and it's importance, he also went in to the importance of it's founders and gave Allison and Derek a little nod. "It's my job as the sheriff and your job as the community to help keep this city, and county safe. And here with me today is my son, Detective Stilinski and his fiancé Dr. Martin to help honor those who helped establish the great county that stands today." He said ending his speech leaving time for applause.

 

Everyone in the hall gave dainty claps, while Scott and Allison clapped the loudest. Derek and Braeden on the other hand remained quiet giving small claps because of the lady in the red dress clapping next to them. A lady with strawberry blonde hair tied in a bun with a stunning green dress on, strode onto the stage with a tall man with brown hair in a nice gray suit. The man stopped in front of the microphone and smiled, even though it looked forced, "Thank you sheriff.'' he said smoothly inclining his towards his father.

 

He then made a sudden move so that he could see his watch and smirked, "Since I'm sure a bunch of you rich people have some place to go, so I'll save my breath with a speech and move this along." He winked.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion along with everyone else, he usually drags this thing out longer than needed.

"My lovely fiancé has certificates to honor those who made this town possible, please give a hand for the Hale and Argent families." He said starting a small clap.

Everyone joined in as Allison and Derek got up. Derek gave fake smile to the crowd as he held out a hand for Braeden to take.

Allison just got up and made her way to the stand. She gave Lydia a small peck on the cheek and then gave Stiles a hug before accepting the certificate.

 

Derek then came onto the stage while holding Braeden's hand.

When they entered the pulpit they each gave Stiles a hug. That's when Derek saw a small green vein bulging from his neck.

They then hugged Lydia and turned to the crowd before giving bright smiles.

 

"I'm here to accept this award on my parents behalf and myself. I also want to thank my wonderful fiancé while I'm up here. I am going to pass the mic to Derek soon but I want to

give a shout out to my beautiful sececatary while I'm up here, she will be taking questions, the amazing Kali." Allison introduced cheerfully.

A spotlight flashed to a surprised Kali and Derek and Braeden smirked at Allison's cleverness, Kali wouldn't make a move while being on constant watch.

Derek then took the microphone a little excited because Kali was right where they wanted her. Right now she was vulnerable.

 

"Thank you all for having me here this lovely night. I want to start off by thanking the sheriff and of course the community by helping Beacon Hills become a safe, quiet town, I'll try my very best to help this town in anyway possible." He lied. He hated this town, it destroyed his whole life, the night wasn't lovely it was thick with anticipation, the sheriff at the time of the fire was a dick, the community hated him, Beacon Hills wasn't safe nor quiet and he sure as hell was not gonna do much to help aid this town. To be quite honest, the only truthful thing he was about to say was about Braeden, "I would also like to acknowledge my beautiful wife with whom I would not be here tonight without."

The next thing he remembered was her smiling her perfect smile before everything seemed to go in slow motion. He saw Kali smirk before mouthing her famous catch phrase before bodies dropped.

Boom.

 Derek's eyes widened before he looked to Braeden and quickly pushed her down, shielding her body with his. The sound of gun ammo running dry and panic filled the air.

At least twenty men ran into the room shooting at the podium where Detective Stilinski, Dr. Martin, agent Argent, and the Hales were.

Stiles looked on with interest before ducking to the ground with Lydia while Scott rushed to Allison, no one dared to shoot him or Derek, just their significant others, bit if they happened to get in the way, oops.

 

Derek reached for his gun as Braeden reached for their knife and they made a quick trade before Derek moved on top of her and they crawled with each other to the closest table.

They were both panting as Braeden got her gun ready and pointed it at the nearest offender. Derek however, sat behind her, covering her just in case someone decided to make a cameo.

 

Derek counted backwards from three before he heard the warning clip then Braeden firing her gun.

When she cursed and threw her gun to the side, he was already prepared, he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket before handing it to her and picking up her empty one.

"Where's Kali?" She yelled over gun the sound of gun shots.

Derek peered from under the table and saw Allison with her bow and arrow and Scott with a gun.

He saw most of the Banquet goers huddle in a corner while some of the men tried to put up a fight, but there was no sign of Kali.

 

"I don't see her." He yelled.

That's when a loud thump was heard over their heads, "Shit" Braeden mumbled before banging on the top of the table with the butt of her gun.

"Miss me?" Kali's voice rung through the noise.

She then rolled under the table where Derek and Braeden were. Braeden tried to shoot at her but her gun was empty and Derek was to close to her to pull out another gun to pass to her.

 "No more fire power?" she taunted before pulling out her own gun before pointing it at Braeden.

She was about to pull the trigger before her eyes went wide and she dropped her gun then clutched her stomach.

Derek had pulled his knife from Kali's abdomen and she went spiraling to the ground.

Braeden then abruptly stood up before flipping over the table and grabbing Derek's hand, "Let's go!" She shouted.

  
Derek ran after her and dodged bullets as she did.

Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles were no longer in their sight as they ran to the door, but just as Derek was right at the door a bullet grazed his stomach and he groaned in pain.

"Derek!" She cried before grabbing an arm and wrapping it around her shoulder before lugging him out of the hall.

 

The cool air hit her as she rushed outside and saw civilians rushing to their cars and police cars circulating the premises.

Braeden coyly slipped a shaky finger through Derek's pocket and pulled out the car keys to the back up car they had just in case of emergencies and their chauffeur couldn't quickly aid to their escape.

 

Braeden hurriedly ran to the car with a dizzy Derek and quickly put him in.

She then hopped into the driver's seat before starting the car and quickly driving to the nearest pharmacy and stopping the car before quickly opening the glove department and pulling out her sewing kit.

 

She snapped a needle in half with her teeth before unbuttoning Derek's shirt and looking at his wound.

It was as deep as some of his other ones but it still freaked her out to see him this way.

She as quickly as possible stitched him back up and sighed in relief when she finished, he'd be okay.

 

She gave Derek a small look as his chest rose and fell as he slept.

Her phone then rung and she quickly answered it trying not to disturb him, "Hello" She breathed out, leaning back in her seat.

"Braeden I need you to listen to me, okay? I'm in New Port News, Virginia, with Parrish. I need you down here as quick as possible. We have a lead on the Dessert Wolf." Was all Morrell said before hanging up.

Braeden clenched her jaw and grabbed onto the steering wheel until she was sure her hands had dents on it. She strapped on her seatbelt before looking at Derek,"We're going to Virginia, honey." was all she said before she sped off.

 

 You better pray bitch, was all Braeden thought as she rode through the dark streets of Beacon Hills, California

 

 


	4. Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek handed Braeden her phone before leaning back and rubbing his head. "What is it?" Braeden asked.
> 
> "Nineteen and seven" was all Derek said.
> 
> "What?" Braeden asked.
> 
> "Nineteen and seven." He repeated.
> 
> "Nineteen people were killed and seven people were seriously injured." He explained.

Derek and Braeden had been dating for about six months when he first found out about her obsession with the Desert Wolf and when she first found out about his obsession with Kate Argent.

They formed an alliance after she was hired to save him from the Calveras.

Since then it was them against the world.

Braeden had been traveling alone since Chris and Victoria decided to take a break after Victoria got pregnant. So when she gets a phone call from The Duke to save the famous Derek Hale from the Calveras she jumped on the opportunity.

She got on her bike and rode to Mexico.

But when she got there nothing could prepare her for the adventures they would encounter together.

Seeing him for the first chained up and sweaty, looking vulnerable did something to her just like seeing her in all her badass glory did something to Derek.

She was so new to him he couldn't help but feel undeniably attracted and impressed by her. Kate couldn't even make him feel that way.

Six months later all card were laid on the table. Derek found out about Braeden's main goal in life; finding the desert wolf. Then Braeden found out about Derek's main goal; kill Kate Argent.

 

So when Derek woke up on a jet with no shirt on and bandage wrapped on his side he didn't even question what was going on.

All he knew was that Braeden got information about the Dessert Wolf.

"You're up." Braeden said next to him.

Derek grimaced before sitting up, "Be careful, you were grazed by a bullet." She informed.

Derek just rolled his eyes and waved her off, he was fine, or at least that was what he wanted her to think.

 

"Where are we headed to?" He asked.

Braeden eyed him warily before leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. "Virginia, Morrell has information on The Dessert Wolf." She said.

Derek let out a sigh before leaning back too and rubbing his eyes, "What about Scott and Allison? Are they okay?"

"I just got off the phone with them, Stilinski and Martin are fine too."

 

Derek nodded at her response but something didn't feel right.

Why did Deucallion send that many men just for him and Scott? What was the point of getting Kali to get them if he was trying to kill them?

He doesn't need much reason to kill but he doesn't kill just because. Why would he send all those people for four people if his task was simple, kill Allison and Braeden and take him and Scott.

It just didn't make sense.

 

"What's on your mind?" Braden asked.

"How many shooters do you suppose were at the banquet last night?"

Braeden shrugged, "No less than about twenty, why?"

 

"How many survivors last night?'' he asked.

"I'm not sure. why are you asking all of this?"

Derek sat up despite his pain and began to think. Pieces were trying to connect in his head but there was something important missing.

"Let me use your phone," He said.

 

"What's wrong with yours?" She asked eyeing him warily.

Derek tried to sit up more but pain shooting through his side made him think otherwise.

"Jesus Derek you're hurt, stop trying to move." Braeden instructed before handing him her phone.

 

"Thanks" Derek murmured before unlocking her phone and going to the internet.

Like he suspected what happened last night was trending.

 

 

**Breaking News In Beacon Hills California**

_Last night on September 17, 2014, over twenty armed men marched into Beacon County's convention center._

_While one of the county founders, Derek Hale was presenting his speech gun shots were fired while the attackers revealed themselves._ _Nineteen people were killed and seven were seriously injured._

_The honorees however, were not found after the accident though reports say that bystanders saw Derek Hale and his wife quickly leaving the hall and a few moments later Allison Argent and her fiancé, Scott McCall._

_..._

 Derek handed Braeden her phone before leaning back and rubbing his head. "What is it?" Braeden asked.

"Nineteen and seven" was all Derek said.

"What?" Braeden asked.

"Nineteen and seven." He repeated.

"Nineteen people were killed and seven people were seriously injured." He explained. 

"So?"

 "I grew up with him. I watched him. I've watched his every move. If I know one thing about him it's that he loves numbers. He gets really precise if he has an odd number of killers he has an odd number of victims. He's never made an exception not once." Derek explained.    

 Braeden got up and sat in the chair across from him.      

 

Derek couldn't help but admire how she moved and how her hips curved perfectly and how her jeans seemed like they were painted on.

 He noticed her black dress from yesterday was sitting on the back of her chair and her pearls were thrown on top of his bloody shirt from yesterday.      

 

"What does that mean then?" She asked.

 Derek licked his lips before moving forward in his seat so he could move closer to her.

He grabbed her thighs and traced circles on them while staring her straight in the eye, he couldn't believe she married him.

"I love you." he said.

She looked at him with warm eyes before smiling and grabbing the side of his before bringing him up for a kiss, "I love you too." She muttered before rubbing her nose against his.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment before getting up to move closer to her, "It wasn't Deucalion." He whispered in her ear while rubbing the sides of her bare shoulders.

 

"Then who was it?" She whispered back shuddering.

Derek tried to respond but the adrenaline his bullet wound and Braeden was giving him made it hard to focus on anything but her and how flawless her skin was and how plump her lips were, "Damnit" he murmured.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Your making it really hard for me to concentrate, Braeden."

Braeden just smirked before leaning back in her chair, "Put a shirt on Hale, we're about to land." 

Derek groaned before getting up, "Where is it?" he asked.

"Look in the back." She said.

Derek rolled his eyes before going to the back of their private jet.

It was very seldom they used it because Derek like to drive his black BMW everywhere and Braeden loved her motorcycle.

Plus what was the point of having matching leather jackets if you're always in the sky.

Derek sighed before opening the closet door. 

When he opened the door he wished he was in a cold shower. The closet only had three of his shirt but was filled with all sorts of lingerie.

 

Derek squeezed his eyes shut before blindly reaching out to grab a dark green t-shirt.

He quickly closed the closet before opening his eyes and slipping on his shirt.

When he made his way back to the front of the jet, Braeden had her leather jacket on with a gun strapped on the leg of her jeans and another leather jacket dangling from the tip of her finger.

Derek grunted before taking the jacket off of her finger and slipping it on.

"You ready, Hale?" Braeden asked her husband.

Derek squared his shoulders as their jet landed.

"Only if you are."

With that the doors opened revealing the one and only Marin Morrell.

"Derek and Braeden" She greeted. "We have lots to discuss"

 


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck!" She finally yelled before kicking a desk.  
> Derek rushed to her side and tried to grab her hand but she moved it away.  
> She put her hands to her face and took a deep breath.  
> She felt so stupid.

Braeden had very few friends in her early life.

Chris and Victoria were like her parent figures at the time. Looking out for her, buying her food, clothes, this, that, and the other.

But  Morrell, Parrish, and Lahey were the only people she considered friends at the time. They went to war together and held each other tight, hell they seen more action together than she did with Derek.

Unfortunately, nobody lives forever. Or at least if Braeden cares about you.

 

They all met when they were about 18 or so.

 

After Chris and Victoria got married, Braeden decided to enlist into the war in Afghanistan, she already had her training, she just wanted to see action.

When she was sectioned off with her age group, it was then, when she met Parrish and Morrell.

Parrish stood anxiously, while Morrell stood still and stone faced, just like her, but another boy with bluish eyes and curly hair stood straight and lightly tapped his side with his fingers.

"You two okay?" Braeden asked slightly annoyed, even though she understood they were nervous.

 

The curly headed boy looked to her and was about to respond when names were beginning to be called.

"Clarke, Lahey, Morrell, and Parrish. Group 4." A Sergeant Major called.

The four looked to each other and grimaced.

Later they introduced themselves, Parrish came up with the idea to sit in a circle and give our names and state facts about us.

"I'm Jordan Parrish, I'm an only child and I've been studying to be a Material Harm Archeological of War and Violence. I only learned about weapons so far and how to diffuse a bomb."

"And how old are you?" Morrell asked smiling a little.

"18"

"Well I'm Marin Morrell, I have I brother who is a doctor, and own a psychiatric ward in Beacon Hills, California"

"I'm Camden Lahey. My mother is dead, I have a little brother named Isaac and I want to fight for my country.''

Braeden gave a small smile.

 

She liked his answer.

"I'm Braeden Clarke, my parents and my sister were brutally murdered and I enlisted in this war as a distraction."

That's how they're friendship started.

 

Now Marin and Jordan were standing in M.I.I helping her with a case she's been dead on since she was fourteen.

"What do you have?'' Braeden asked Morrell.

Marin looked to Jordan who was sitting in front of a big computer monitor with a lot of research on it.

"We found out her name." Jordan said.

 

Braeden was stupefied for a moment but recovered quickly.

"What is it?"

"Pascal Lawrence." Marin said crossing her arms and walking around the desk Jordan was sitting at before picking up a file and handing it to Braeden then looking to Derek.

"She has a daughter with Peter Hale. But we couldn't find information on her."

"Come again." Derek said.

Braeden moved her arm from his and frowned.  "You mean Peter Hale, as in my husband's uncle?"

Marin and Jordan shared a look before nodding.

Braeden just nodded not knowing what to do.

She only seen Peter Hale a few times but they made it clear that they didn't like each other. 

Derek knew this so he kept their visits to a minimum.

 "Fuck!" 

 She finally yelled before kicking a desk.

Derek rushed to her side and tried to grab her hand but she moved it away.

She put her hands to her face and took a deep breath.

She felt so stupid. Her biggest lead was Peter Hale and he's been under her nose for years.

"Damnit." She moaned.

"Braeden" Derek tried but she just shook her head.

"Give me a minute" she said to him

 

Seeing Braeden's discomfort Jordan and Marin had another silent conversation.

 

"Why don't you give her some time to let this information sink in. While your here Parrish has a case he needs to show you." Marin said

Derek began to refuse but Marin began to shake her head.

 

Jordan began to get up to lead Derek out, "She needs a minute."

Derek finally agreed to leave but when they got to the door Jordan picked up a file and handed it to Derek.

 

"Have you heard of the Nogitsune Project?"

 


	6. Dangerously in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek leaned closer to get a better look. ''What does it do?" he asked.  
> "It's like fluid schizophrenia, one minute your normal, the next you have feelings of insanity and murderous tendencies." Parrish explained before picking up a folder and handing it to him.  
> "How do you get rid of it?" Derek asked.

Derek could clearly remember the day he asked Braeden to marry him.

It wasn't everything he expected but it would forever go down as the most precious and memorable moment in his life (next to marrying her).

They had just came back from Baltimore because they're latest conquest was hiding out there.

Braeden had gotten a big scratch on her arm and was sure she had hypothermia from the winter air that was in Baltimore even if they were back in Cali.

 

Derek however refused to take her to the hospital because she was being dramatic, "I'll take myself then" she said.

Derek rolled his eyes before taking a seat in his chair. "I got a call today, from an old friend." He said smirking at her

Braeden stopped in her tracks before slowly moving to the door and looking at Derek. She scrunched her eyebrows together and crossed her arms. "Who was it?" She asked.

Derek rarely talked about old friends, and when he smirked... .

 

"A girl I used to see." He simply said leaning back and closing his eyes, sometimes he enjoyed messing with her.

"What did she want?" Braeden asked totally interested now.

"To see me tonight." He said.

Braeden gave Derek the deadliest glare she could muster, but he couldn't see it he was leaned back with his eyes closed.

"And?" Braeden continued.

"And I said I couldn't make it" He said leaning up now and opening his eyes.

"I said I much rather sit in my house all night and listen to my fiancé clean her guns and complain about having hypothermia because she's the love of my life." Derek said.

 

"Fiance?" Braeden questioned.

"Marry me Braeden." Derek asked holding up a box with a diamond ring inside.

Derek didn't know what to expect, honestly.

Braeden was too much of a wild card. But her reaction was simply one of the only times he's ever felt truly wanted or loved since his mother died.

No one, not even him, could doubt their love.

 

For the first time ever he saw Braeden cry. Braeden began crying before she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Yes, yes, yes." She repeated happily.

Derek felt himself smile and a little tear come down his face. He was in love with Braeden dangerously and no one could tell him otherwise.

 

So sitting next to Parrish and hearing a story about a civilian who loved a soldier so much, took his corpse and tried to bring it back to life with a series of chemicals made Derek feel strange.

"What does this have to do with anything." Derek asked disgustedly.

Parrish looked to him and gave a small smile. "She couldn't bring him back to life but she created something by accident, you would've known this if you let me finish."

"Sorry" Derek said unapologetically.

"No your not but I'll tell you the important details." Jordan said while typing something on the computer that was in front of him.

He then pulled up a picture of three people with green vein bulging from their necks.

That gave Derek a headache because he couldn't shake the feeling of Deja Vu.

"You see those veins? They're marks of the chemicals of the umm... poison for lack of a better word, running through their bodies." Parrish said pointing to the marks with his finger.

 

Derek leaned closer to get a better look. ''What does it do?" he asked.

"It's like fluid schizophrenia, one minute your normal, the next you have feelings of insanity and murderous tendencies."  Parrish explained before picking up a folder and handing it to him.

"How do you get rid of it?" Derek asked.

Parrish just shook his head and shrugged, "I personally would just take a small scalpel handle and just let the poison bleed out, but since it's a vein, or looks like a vein, the person will probably die from fractures of arteries."

Derek opened the folder and skimmed through some names and information.

But one name took him by surprise, "Who's Noshiko Yukimura?"

Jordan spun around in his chair to face Derek, "She's the civilian."

 

"She created this?" Derek asked.

''Yeah, she sold the recipe to an agency she's not trying to say so I need you to find her and bring her to us." Jordan said.

"What are you going to do with her?" He asked.

"Question her, or you could question her and tell us who she sold it to. She lives in New York, only three or four hours away.''

 

Right now Derek was getting frustrated with the Nogitsune Project, he felt like he was missing something. Like he already cracked the case but he didn't know how.

He had too many Deja Vu moments in fifteen minutes time.

"Does she have any family or something?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, umm, a daughter, Kira Yukimura and a husband, Ken Yukimura."

 

"Scott. Kira's one of Scott's new employees" Derek said now remembering.

"Don't get suspicious yet, her mother is the one we're worried about." Jordan reasoned.

"Yeah I know but-" Derek started but was cut off by Braeden storming into the like the trained agent she was.

 

"We have to go to New York." She said.


End file.
